Durant in a Nest
by yamiyugi23
Summary: A collection of different length Pokemon poems, drabbles and one shots ranging from under 100 words to over 20,000 words one shots for the Mega Prompt Challenge. Contains all pairings, AU's, ratings, and more.
1. Welcome

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Mega Prompt Challenge using the Writing Prompt 1.**

**Welcome**

The fields roar with life,

The sun beams down with warmth,

The trees shelter the young,

The ocean gives mystery,

Ponyta gallop, Hitmonlee fight,

Pokémon eggs hatch, Pokémon grow,

Pidgeotto's fly high, Diglett dig deep,

Humans and Pokémon grow, bond and learn,

Humans and Pokémon live together,

In the world of Pokémon.

**End of Prompt.**


	2. Grand Festival Nerves

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Mega Prompt Challenge using the Writing Prompt 2.**

**Grand Festival Nerves**

Determination shone in her black eyes as she looked down the long dark empty tunnel with emotions running high. This was it, this was everything that she had ever worked for all coming together and becoming a reality. It was time to hold her head up high and show everyone just who was going to win this Grand Festival Pokémon competition, May.

**End Of Prompt.**


	3. Am I Evil?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Mega Prompt Challenge using the Writing Prompt 3.**

**Am I Evil?**

Emotions and questions danced inside of him as he stared at the Pokeball in his hand, his heart pounded as he thought over the day's events.

'Am I really being an evil person by wanting to travel with my Pokémon?' he asked himself as he remembered the man's speech from earlier that day 'Should I really release all of my Pokémon?'

Taking a deep breath and pulling himself together, he realised there was only one answer for him. He raised his Pokeball and threw it forwards, realising his Pokémon, he would ask his best friend what they thought before deciding.


	4. Which Starter Pokemon?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Mega Prompt Challenge using the Writing Prompt 4.**

**Which Starter Pokemon?**

Which was the problem,

Should she pick the fiery spirit within,

Should she pick the peacefully strong nature lover,

Should she pick the water lover who had a hidden strength,

Decisions, decisions, decisions,

Her mind struggled to wrap around the decision,

The decision that would affect her future,

The decision that would make or break several times in her future,

Which one was best for her,

Was she a lover of fire?

Was she a lover of grass?

Was she a lover of water?

Which one would she chose?

She had to be careful,

Her future deepened on her choice.

**End Of Prompt.**


	5. Gym Leader Misty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Mega Prompt Challenge using the Writing Prompt 5.**

**Gym Leader Misty**

Her short red hair stood out in the pool of water,

Her determination shone like a bright light,

Her fiery will never went out,

Her smile sometimes disappeared never truly disappeared,

Her mind and body grew with each and every day,

Her patience grew with her sisters as she began to understand them better,

Her understanding grew with each town she visited and each person she met,

Her temper calmed as she grew but never disappeared,

Her sisters trusted her to look after their home and work,

Her Pokémon trusted her as a trainer and as a friend,

Her battles where epicenes with water,

She was Misty Waterflower, she was the Cerulean City Gym Leader.

**End Of Prompt.**


	6. Freedom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Mega Prompt Challenge using the Writing Prompt 6.**

**Freedom**

His eyes widened as he took in the beauty around him, the bright green grass and the never ending cloudless blue sky offered the world to him. The excited voices of his friends, both Pokémon and human, washed over him like a comforting blanket and easing the shock of what had just happened.

"This is it, we are really going to do it right?" the voice of one of his sisters came filled with hope and fear, "This is the perfect time, we might not get another chance like this ever again."

"We are free, we are with each other, as long as we make sure to hide from _them_ then we should finally be able to be free, just like what we always wanted to be," his other sister answered happily, "What do you think N? "

"I think," N answered with a smile, "It is time for freedom."

**End of Prompt.**


	7. Reflections of a Pikachu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Mega Prompt Challenge using the Writing Prompt 7.**

**Reflections Of A Pikachu**

When they had first met each other Pikachu had already decided that he was going to hate the human who was going to be his trainer. He had been taken away from his home, the only place he had know since he had hatched and his parents had left him when he was old enough.

Through as soon as their eyes met Pikachu found himself finding something that he had not spotted before in any human or Pokémon he had met before. The warning and advice his parents had given him all those years echoed in his ear and was only proven right when the flock of Spearows had attacked them.

As the years had passed by and they got closer Pikachu found himself developing a close bond with _his_ trainer who allowed him to stay out of his Pokeball. Given the choice he would not return to the wild for anything.

"You ready Pikachu?" his trainer's kind voice asked causing Pikachu to break out of his thoughts.

Looking up Pikachu gave a happy nod of the head as he found himself looking into his best friend's and trainers eyes. They were more than friends, they were _best_ _friends forever_.

**End of Prompt.**


	8. When I Grow Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Mega Prompt Challenge using the Writing Prompt 8.**

**When I Grow Up!**

"I want to be a Pokémon trainer!" Four year old Ash cried out excitedly as he bounced alongside his mother as they walked home from seeing the new trainers off on their journey, "I want to travel and see cool things and meet lots of new people and stay up late!"

At her son's excited but determined words Delia froze and fear entered her body, her emotions carefully hidden away from her son and a happy carefree smile firmly plastered on her face Delia hid the dread and fear inside of her at the thought of her son becoming a Pokémon trainer. If her precious baby disappeared like his father had Delia knew she could not cope.

"But do not worry mum! I will make sure to send you lots of letters and call you on the phone everyday!" Ash said with a childish grin full of promise making Delia's heart relax slightly, "After all with dad not around I am the man of the house! I have to protect my mother!"

Unable to help herself Delia let out a laugh, "Oh Ash, you are my big bad Pokémon master who will protect me from everything."

"That's right!" Ash answered proudly puffing his chest out.

"Well Ash if you are really sure that you want to become a Pokémon trainer we can fill out the needed paperwork and make sure you are in the right classes when you start school this year," Delia said carefully, "These next few years will be full of hard work at school, you will have double if not triple the amount of work to do, do you think you can do it?"

"I will, I will do it and give it my best," Ash answered, he would do it, he would become a Pokémon trainer.

**End of Prompt.**


	9. Class Ideas of Welcome

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Mega Prompt Challenge using the Writing Prompt 9.**

**Class Ideas of Welcome**

Beth racked her mind for ideas as she stared at the piece of paper in front of her only to let out a small sigh as her long brown hair fell forwards blocking her view of the paper her teacher had just given her. Looking up unsurely Beth looked around the classroom only to find all of her friends and classmates where in similar positions as she was.

"Come now! Surely one of you can think of something!" Mr. Smith gushed out as he looked around the classroom causing everyone to lower their eyes, "These days are extremely important to travelling Pokémon trainers and their family! It is during these special days only once every two years that all Pokémon trainers return home to be with their family and bring amazing things home with them to help us normal people out!"

At her teacher's excited words Beth and the rest of the class let out a collective groan, it was common knowledge that Mr. Smith had a son travelling as a Pokémon trainer and would be coming home. Looking down at the large empty space on her piece of paper Beth did her best to remember everything she had learnt about Pokémon trainers and the different types.

'Right, so people who chose to becoming travelling Pokémon trainers start by basically going to two different schools at once and doing a lot of work as they had to not only deal with doing their normal school work like the rest of us in only 6 years unlike us who have until we are sixteen but they also have to learn everything they will need to know about being a Pokémon trainer and Pokémon and travelling' Beth thought as she bit her lower lip.

"What about if we gather together and make a big banner, wait at the town entrance and welcomed them home?" Sarah suggested with a board look on her face.

"That is an interesting idea Sarah but it will not work," Mr. Smith answered only to explain at Sarah's dark look, "The Pokémon trainers will be returning from different regions by different means of transport, this means that they will not only be arriving at different times but at different places. Some might arrive in the morning the day before the holiday begins on the back of a large flying type Pokémon while another trainer might just walk home only to arrive home very late at night!"

"Then why can we not just ask them to arrive all at the same time together for then?" Thomas asked with a confused frown, "I am sure they will not mind meeting up in Pokecentre in the next town over."

"Because they will all be coming from different regions and places, they do not travel as one big group," Mr. Smith said with a stressed sigh, "Come on people, think!"

"It would be best if whatever we did was done in the middle of the holiday so the trainers would have time to arrive, rest, reunite with their families and get ready to start travelling again and say their goodbyes," Lily, a blond haired girl and one of Beth's friends, suggested carefully with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"That is a wonderful idea! It will also give us more time to set everything up too," Mr. Smith said with a large smile making the class sigh in relief, "Anymore good ideas?"

Looking around the room for some sort of inspiration Beth's brown eyes suddenly landed on the display of last year's class reunion for their parents. As Beth took a closer look at the photographs a sudden idea hit her and her hand flew up into the air.

"Yes Beth?" Mr. Smith asked as he turned his attention to the girl.

"What about a sort of reunion and it is nice to meet you gathering?" Beth asked nervously only to continue speaking when she spotted a glint in her teacher's eyes, "I mean we have not seen our supposed class mates in years as they left us to travel and train while we just went up from primary school into secondary school plus with how much studying they have had to do to get their Pokémon trainer licence and finish their schooling in time we did not really get a chance to get to know them past playtime and the odd few hours in the day."

As Beth finished speaking the class turned as one to their teacher, each one of them hoping that he would accept this idea. Beth sat silently in her hard plastic chair doing her best not to fidget as she waited for Mr. Smith to answer while hoping not to be laughed at by her fellow classmates.

"I like that idea Beth! I like that idea a lot!" Mr. Smith said happily causing the class to sigh in relief, "We can show the travelling trainers how much they have been missed and thought of while getting to know them all and reuniting with them to see just how much they have grown while travelling!"

"Maybe we could hold it outside or in a big hall so the trainer's Pokémon can come out and join in?" Thomas asked hopefully as he thought about all the cool Pokémon the trainers would have with them.

"Wonderful! Brilliant! To a trainer their Pokémon are not are not tools for battle but they are friends, family, companions, bodyguards, work colleagues, and much more! I know for a fact that the Pokémon trainers would just love their Pokémon coming out to join the party!" Mr. Smith said with an excited grin on his face, "Are we all in agreement then? Do we all agree on Beth's idea for a reunion?"

A loud chorus of positive replies filled the classroom as pens met paper and plans for the reunion got underway. In her seat Beth could not stop smiling proudly as her idea for the holiday was used and not just laughed at.

**End of Prompt.**


	10. I Just Want My Friend Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Mega Prompt Challenge using the Writing Prompt 10.**

**I Just Want My Friend Back**

I stare into his black emotionless eyes,

He gazes at me without a single regreat or thought,

My heart pounds in my chest like a big brass drum as I try to make my choice,

It is obvious to me that he no longer remembers little old me,

The little Pokémon who pulled the thorn from his paw,

Looking up at him with big wide eyes I find myself shaking in fear,

I take in his large orange body and his bright orange and black fur,

Zigzags of black crossed his fur breaking u the orange,

I gaze at the creamy coloured main and tail that I spent so many days in,

So many days riding and playing in,

Those sharp teeth are reviled to me,

As he pull back his lip and snarls at me like an angry creature,

My heart flips and flops and my mind washes away our friendship,

I find myself wondering if the human invetion of Pokeballs brain washes Pokémon,

I listen as his low threatening growl warns me off,

Tells me how weak and worthless I am,

His mind has erased the time we where friends,

His mind has taken away the hours we spent playing together,

The time we spent eating and playing together,

His mind has taken away the nights he stood guard over me while a fever took hold of me,

He has forgotten the promise to be friends for ever, no matter what happens,

Pain washes through my body and it is not the physical type,

Emotions run high as I tried to listen,,

My trainer calls out orders to me,

They order me to return back,

They fear I am to weak, I am too small,

They fear I cannot battle my dear friend,

I hate to admit it,

But my trainer is correct,

No longer are we wild Pokémon,

No longer can we be friend,

I am not strong enough to raise a paw or flash of thunder to my friend,

With shaky feet I try to make up my mind,

Do I listen to my trainer or do I face my friend?

Do I prove to myself and my friend how weak I am or how strong I am?

Do I find that hidden streangth that is burried deep within me that helped to make us friends in the first place,

I wonder, I wonder,

I wonder if my friend is still in that cold Pokémon,

My dear friend was so warm and friendly,

Like an excited puppy dog ready to play,

To play and explore and learn everything this new big world had to offer,

As our trainers taunt each other over our heads and we stand stone still I find a spark hidden deep within me,

I remember that conversation hat neither of us wanted to have,

That conversation we had even through we did not want to have it,

That conversation that we had about being captured by trainers and facing each other on the battle field,

I suddenly find my little yellow and black body standing taller and straighter,

I remember what you said,

I remember what you said and what you told me to do,

I remember where you told me to hit you,

I remember how you told me to do it,

I hate to do it, I wish I did not have to do it,

I wish I did not have to bring such pain to you my dear friend,

But it is obvious that you have lost your mind,,

Through even now I will still count you as one of my dear closest friends who I will never turn my back on,

I scrunch up my eyes and try to picture you,

I try to picture you with that kind smile on your face that tells me everything is alright,

That same smile that lets me know that I am doing the right thing,

I hope I am, I do not wish to cause you anymore pain then this my dear friend,

As the startled gasps of surprise from our trainers fall from their lips and your startled growl falls from your lips,

I find myself gathering strength and power I did not even know I had,

As my trainer and your trainer share a short biting conversation about how old powerful I am,

I do not care about their praise through that my trainer shouts out to me,

I do not care about the words that your trainer shouts out to try and put me off either,

I do not care about those around us,

I do not care about the humans shock that just an important battle had come down to this,

A matchup between the two of us,

My mind goes blank as sparks fly from my checks,

I do my best to hide the emotional pain in my body as I prepare to attack you,

Why does it have to be like this?

Why do we have to fight?

I thought we were friends forever,

Made that way thanks to a thorn in your paw,

Why are you acting like this? What has changed?

I taking a deep breath as I hear my trainer shout out,

They comaned me to relise my electricty,

They praise me for coming through for them,

For them, for them, for them,

They think it is for them when it is not for them,

It is for you, it is only for you,

We might of come so far with our own humans helping us to reach our full potentional,

But this is for you my friend,

This is for our friendship and for our past together,

I do not care about being in the hall of fame,

I do not care about being a champion,

I do not care about any of that silly fame or fourtune,

As finally reliease my attack and charge forwards towards you,

All I care about is finding my dear friend who has been lost to me,

To find my dear friend who has been so curly taken away from me by force,

I hope when all of this is over I get my friend back,

I just want my dear friend back,

I want those summery nights where we gaze up at the starry night sky back,

I want your laughter and kindness back as we watch the rain and snow fall,

I do not want fame,

I do not want power,

I do not want money,

I do not want any of that which comes with the end of this battle,

All this little Pichu wants is his best friend, Growlith, back.

**End Of Prompt.**


	11. Grand Festival Romance Ending 1

_My heart pounds in my chest as I walk along the street, even through the there is not a single cloud in the sky and the festival is in full swing I find myself unable to join in the celebration. My nerves prevent me from enjoying the festivities as my mind turns to tomorrow and what might happen, what Pokémon and moves should I use seem to come to the front of my mind as I walk past the festival stalls that are calling out to every to come and have a go. I walk past everyone without a single glance, my face must hold some kind of emotion as no one bothers me as I walk by beyond the odd wish for good luck and the encouraging smile from strangers. As I give them a small nerves smile I find myself finding it easy to work out just who would be taking part in the big event tomorrow, unlike those who are just here to enjoy the festival and the big event tomorrow with a carefree and excited look on their faces those who are taking part have a hard thoughtful in deep thought look on their face with fear and excitement mixing in their eyes._

_As the sun shines down upon me I find that the sweat pouring off of me like a waterfall is not all from the heat of the summer day but from the nerves that grab hold of me as I try to think which Pokémon I should chose to use tomorrow. As I turn around the corner, passing by an interesting stand that I promised myself to visit in between the busy events of the main event that I will be taking part in. My chance at passing by unnoticed by the stall owner while the tall man is busy helping another person is shot down through as he notices me slowing down to look at his various colourful objects on his stall and offers me a smile._

_"Are you interested in anything Miss?" he asks me with a large welcoming smile, his shoulder length straight black hair framing his tanned face and his well muscled body making him the object of any girls or boys wet dreams._

_"Sorry but I cannot stop now, I might come back later to have a look around and at your stall through," I tell him with a nervous smile as I try to hide my nerves from him, "I am a bit busy at the moment you see, I am-"_

_"Ah! You are taking part in the Pokémon Grand festival!" the store holder said in a joyful tone making me want the earth to open up and swallow me whole as everyone stops what they are doing and turn to look at me with wide calculating eyes that clearly told m that they were messuring me up to see what my chances were, "Well at this stall and almost every stall here you will find that Pokémon Co-ordinaters get free idems as we believe they have worked hard to et this far!"_

_Without giving me chance to respond to his words he reaches under his stall and pulls out a plain white plastic bag and holds it out to me, unsure what to do I simply stand still and watch him. He must of understood my actions for the next moment he spoke._

_"If you can show me all of your ribbons you have won so far to get to this amazing stage than I will give you this amazing free item!" he tells me while his customers all ooh and ahh at his words making me wish I had kept my dear little blue penguin Pokémon out in my arms after the last battle instead of letting it rest in its Pokeball until we reach a Pokecentre. _

_Looking around at the crowd that had been brought by the man's words I take a deep sigh and pull out my ribbon case. In a well praticed motion I press the button on the side of the case and watched as it opened up to show all of my hard earned ribbons. With my hands carefully cupped around my ribbons in a protective manner as I knew how easy it was to get your ribbons stolen by sour co-ordineters that did not get this far I allowed every to see my ribbons._

_"Amazing! Your ribbons are beautiful!" the stall owner says with a grin while the crowd nod their heads in agreement, "You must be proud of your hard work!"_

_"I am, I replied with a weak smile as I close my ribbon case and slip it back into my pocket where I knew it would be safe, "It has been nice meeting you but I have to go now, I have to-"_

_"Prepear for the Grand Festival!" the stall owner says as he quickly gives me the white bag of free items with a grin, "You will be happy to know that the festival goes on for two days after the end of the Pokémon contest, the officals made sure of it so that everyone no matter what they are doing will be able to enjoy this wonderful festival!"_

_"Thank you," I reply, I hold the bag close to my chest as I wish for my starter Pokémon to be in its place offering me comfort instead, "I must get going now..."_

_With a final chorus of good luck from the crowd and stall owner as they return back to their previous activites I find myself suddenly feeling worse. This little run in with the stall owner and crowd has only made me realise how far I have come and what awaits me around the corner. Taking a deep breath to try and prevent myself from being sick I straighten myself out and quickly turn and walk the rest of the distance to the large statidum where I would register for the Grand Festival._

_My heart pounds in my chest and my legs turn to jelly as I get closer and closer to the large stadium, each step I take gets harder and harder. I find myself wishing that my two dear friends where besides me once again and they were cheering me on, I have no idea how I managed to get this far and through so many Pokémon Contests without their support. I must be growing up without realising it._

_In what feels like hours I finally walk into the large stadium and take a deep sigh of relief as I find myself walking through a wall of cool air and out of the blistering summer heat. As I look around the stadium I find it to my happiness much calmer than the festival outside, it is easy to see that almost everyone in here has a role to play in the Grand Festival be it Co-ordinator or judge or stage hand. Trying not to let my nerves show I walk through the stadium heading towards the double door with the sign of the Pokecentre on it._

_Taking everything in as I walk past I spot several co-ordineators looking thoughtfully at their Pokeballs in the relaxing lounge area and muttering to themselves while the large open shop was filled to the brim with co-ordinaters wanting to buy berries and various items to help them in the Grand Festival. Just as I make it half way through the stadium, past the man in a posh suit handing out free vouchers to anyone taking part in the Grand Festival a familiar voice calls out to me making me come to a stop and a large relived smile on my face appear, it seems I finally have someone I knew well to be with during this Festival and to add to my luck it was the person who I had a secret crush on._

_"I knew I would find you here!" my secret crush tells me with a large smile as her soft brown hair frames her face making her look like a fallen angel from the sky, "I have been looking all over for you since yesterday!"_

_"I am sorry, I only just arrived," I answer with a shy smile only for me to gulp as she shot me a smile that I knew would be haunting my dreams for several nights, "I did not know that you would be taking part in the Grand Festival, I thought that you was in another region."_

_"I was but when I found out that they did not have any Pokémon contests in that region I decided to come here and then when I found out about you getting all the ribbons you need I started to search for you as I know you would not pass up a chance to enter the Grand Festival," She replied to me, her praised gave me a bad time trying to keep the blush off of my face, "I was sort of hoping that you would not mind me sticking with you for this whole festival, even though I have taken part in one before..."_

_"It was with our friends behind us," I reply with an understanding smile as I hold out my hand, expecting her to just shake it in agreement only for her next actions to prove me wrong and very happy._

_She reached out, took my hand and held it in her own and did not show any sign of letting go of my hand any time soon. At this my heart flew high into the sky and I am sure that a large smile found its way onto my face and was going to stick around for the whole time we are together._

_"Great! I take it from the direction that you were heading in that you are going to the Pokecentre?" she asked and it was all I could do to nod my head and try to hide the blush that had appeared on her face, "Let's go then! I was going to go there next if I did not find you out here."_

_I nodded my head and allowed her to pull me along with her hand still interwinded with mine, my face felt like it was on fire and my face felt as if it was about to break from the smile on my face. The nerves I felt earlier out in the shopping stall area was gone and all thanks to the amazingly beautiful and talented woman in front of me._

_In no time at all through I found myself wishing that we had taken longer to arrive we walked through the Pokecentre's double doors and as the doors closed behind us we found ourselves transported to a familiar more comforting world. As I looked around the familiar Pokecentre that looked identical to the Pokecentres that I had spent so much time in during my travels I found that I was not the only one who felt like this as a large amount of Pokémon Co-ordinaters relaxed and talked while taking shelter from fans._

_"This is a co-ordinater only area so we do not have to worry about long queues or fans," my crush told me, her soft kind voice sounded to me like an angel singing, "There is another Pokecentre outside of the stadium for everyone else."_

_I nod my head and together with our hands still linked together much to my pleasure we make our way up to the main counter where just like at the other Pokecentre the kind smiling woman who healed our Pokémon stood with her faithful Pokémon standing besides her._

_"Welcome to the Pokecentre, how may I help you?" the Pokémon nurse asked with her happy smile while her Pokémon copied her smile._

_"I would like my Pokémon healed for the Grand Festival please," I say as I take my Pokémon from around my waist and placed them on the counter in front of me._

_"Very well, if you want to wait it will only take a few moments," the Pokémon nurse replies as she accepted my Pokeballs and gave them to her assistant._

_I carefully watch as the Pokémon nurse assistant carefully takes my Pokémon off of her human co-worker and turns to the machine that I know so well. Knowing that my Pokémon where going to be alright I turn my attention back to the convesation that the Pokémon nurse and my secret crush was now sharing._

_"Yes, the rooms are not far from here as this year we have listened to what the co-ordinators told us last year," the nurse says as she answers my crushes question, "Last year too many people had problems travelling between the stadium and the compaditor village, so we decided to do something about that and link the compaditor only living area in with the stadium and the Pokecentre."_

_"That's great! I know from the last big festival that I took part in that I had similar problems because of the large crowds and people trying to make their way to the stadium to view the contest," my more experinced crush says before turning to me with that amazing smile on her face that has my stomach doing flip flops, "Do you mind sharing a room with me?"_

_"No, I would be happy to share a room with you," I answer as I try to hide my shock and happiness at the question._

_"You are both in luck, there is only one double room left," the Pokémon nurses says as she pulls out a key with the number 23 on it and hands it over to us and I take it, "Room 23 is only a short walk away, if you go through the door just to the right of this desk you should find yourself already in the living area. Then take the third left and you should find your room on the right hand side."_

_"Thank you," I replied only to pause as the assistant nurse Pokémon came back over with my Pokémon, I let out a relieved sigh as I happily took my Pokeball's and put them back into their normal spot._

_"Please come again," the Pokémon nurse said with a cheery smile as we turned and walked away._

_Following the directions my crush and I silently walked around the desk and easily found the door that we were told about. Without a second thought or looking back at my secret crush who had still yet to let go of my hand we walked through the door that took us straight into the living area. I found myself liking how our living area was linked with the Pokecentre part before the main stadium, I had to admit it to whoever desgined and built this stadium, they had a brain._

_Looking around at the empty hallway I felt a sharp sudden tug on my arm causing me to stumble and come to a complete stop. Looking over my shoulder to try and work out what had happened I found my new roommate standing stone still with a nervous and worried expression on her face._

_"What is wrong?" I ask only to gulp slightly as I find myself pinned in place by her beautiful eyes._

_"Can...can I ask you a question?" she asks me, confused I nod my head and she continues speaking, "I...I like you...I really like you a lot and ...well...would you become mine? Be my girlfriend?"_

_At her words my heart suddenly fills with love and happiness while my whole body sung, it felt like I had won the Grand Festival a million times. As she fidgeted nervously waiting for my reply I found myself not able to help it as I asked her teasingly through filled with love and honesty,_

_"Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_**End of Prompt.**_


	12. Grand Festival Romance Ending 2

_My heart pounds in my chest as I walk along the street, even through the there is not a single cloud in the sky and the festival is in full swing I find myself unable to join in the celebration. My nerves prevent me from enjoying the festivities as my mind turns to tomorrow and what might happen, what Pokémon and moves should I use seem to come to the front of my mind as I walk past the festival stalls that are calling out to every to come and have a go. I walk past everyone without a single glance, my face must hold some kind of emotion as no one bothers me as I walk by beyond the odd wish for good luck and the encouraging smile from strangers. As I give them a small nerves smile I find myself finding it easy to work out just who would be taking part in the big event tomorrow, unlike those who are just here to enjoy the festival and the big event tomorrow with a carefree and excited look on their faces those who are taking part have a hard thoughtful in deep thought look on their face with fear and excitement mixing in their eyes._

_As the sun shines down upon me I find that the sweat pouring off of me like a waterfall is not all from the heat of the summer day but from the nerves that grab hold of me as I try to think which Pokémon I should chose to use tomorrow. As I turn around the corner, passing by an interesting stand that I promised myself to visit in between the busy events of the main event that I will be taking part in. My chance at passing by unnoticed by the stall owner while the tall man is busy helping another person is shot down through as he notices me slowing down to look at his various colourful objects on his stall and offers me a smile._

_"Are you interested in anything Miss?" he asks me with a large welcoming smile, his shoulder length straight black hair framing his tanned face and his well muscled body making him the object of any girls or boys wet dreams._

_"Sorry but I cannot stop now, I might come back later to have a look around and at your stall through," I tell him with a nervous smile as I try to hide my nerves from him, "I am a bit busy at the moment you see, I am-"_

_"Ah! You are taking part in the Pokémon Grand festival!" the store holder said in a joyful tone making me want the earth to open up and swallow me whole as everyone stops what they are doing and turn to look at me with wide calculating eyes that clearly told m that they were messuring me up to see what my chances were, "Well at this stall and almost every stall here you will find that Pokémon Co-ordinaters get free idems as we believe they have worked hard to et this far!"_

_Without giving me chance to respond to his words he reaches under his stall and pulls out a plain white plastic bag and holds it out to me, unsure what to do I simply stand still and watch him. He must of understood my actions for the next moment he spoke._

_"If you can show me all of your ribbons you have won so far to get to this amazing stage than I will give you this amazing free item!" he tells me while his customers all ooh and ahh at his words making me wish I had kept my dear little blue penguin Pokémon out in my arms after the last battle instead of letting it rest in its Pokeball until we reach a Pokecentre. _

_Looking around at the crowd that had been brought by the man's words I take a deep sigh and pull out my ribbon case. In a well praticed motion I press the button on the side of the case and watched as it opened up to show all of my hard earned ribbons. With my hands carefully cupped around my ribbons in a protective manner as I knew how easy it was to get your ribbons stolen by sour co-ordineters that did not get this far I allowed every to see my ribbons._

_"Amazing! Your ribbons are beautiful!" the stall owner says with a grin while the crowd nod their heads in agreement, "You must be proud of your hard work!"_

_"I am, I replied with a weak smile as I close my ribbon case and slip it back into my pocket where I knew it would be safe, "It has been nice meeting you but I have to go now, I have to-"_

_"Prepear for the Grand Festival!" the stall owner says as he quickly gives me the white bag of free items with a grin, "You will be happy to know that the festival goes on for two days after the end of the Pokémon contest, the officals made sure of it so that everyone no matter what they are doing will be able to enjoy this wonderful festival!"_

_"Thank you," I reply, I hold the bag close to my chest as I wish for my starter Pokémon to be in its place offering me comfort instead, "I must get going now..."_

_With a final chorus of good luck from the crowd and stall owner as they return back to their previous activites I find myself suddenly feeling worse. This little run in with the stall owner and crowd has only made me realise how far I have come and what awaits me around the corner. Taking a deep breath to try and prevent myself from being sick I straighten myself out and quickly turn and walk the rest of the distance to the large statidum where I would register for the Grand Festival._

_My heart pounds in my chest and my legs turn to jelly as I get closer and closer to the large stadium, each step I take gets harder and harder. I find myself wishing that my two dear friends where besides me once again and they were cheering me on, I have no idea how I managed to get this far and through so many Pokémon Contests without their support. I must be growing up without realising it._

_In what feels like hours I finally walk into the large stadium and take a deep sigh of relief as I find myself walking through a wall of cool air and out of the blistering summer heat. As I look around the stadium I find it to my happiness much calmer than the festival outside, it is easy to see that almost everyone in here has a role to play in the Grand Festival be it Co-ordinator or judge or stage hand. Trying not to let my nerves show I walk through the stadium heading towards the double door with the sign of the Pokecentre on it._

_Taking everything in as I walk past I spot several co-ordineators looking thoughtfully at their Pokeballs in the relaxing lounge area and muttering to themselves while the large open shop was filled to the brim with co-ordinaters wanting to buy berries and various items to help them in the Grand Festival. Just as I make it half way through the stadium, past the man in a posh suit handing out free vouchers to anyone taking part in the Grand Festival a familiar voice calls out to me making me come to a stop and a large relived smile on my face appear, it seems I finally have someone I knew well to be with during this Festival and to add to my luck it was the person who I had a secret crush on._

_"I knew I would find you here!" my secret crush tells me with a large smile as her soft brown hair frames her face making her look like a fallen angel from the sky, "I have been looking all over for you since yesterday!"_

_"I am sorry, I only just arrived," I answer with a shy smile only for me to gulp as she shot me a smile that I knew would be haunting my dreams for several nights, "I did not know that you would be taking part in the Grand Festival, I thought that you was in another region."_

_"I was but when I found out that they did not have any Pokémon contests in that region I decided to come here and then when I found out about you getting all the ribbons you need I started to search for you as I know you would not pass up a chance to enter the Grand Festival," She replied to me, her praised gave me a bad time trying to keep the blush off of my face, "I was sort of hoping that you would not mind me sticking with you for this whole festival, even though I have taken part in one before..."_

_"It was with our friends behind us," I reply with an understanding smile as I hold out my hand, she accepted my hand and shook it before quickly pulling it away much to my disappointment._

_"Talking about friends I have someone I want you to meet," she says as she gives me a nervous look, "I know the two of you know each other really well."_

_I blink in confusion as I try my best to work out just who she could be talking about while also doing what I can to silently keep the spark of hope that my crush has cruelly half stepped on from hurting me too much. I watch as she gives me one last friendly smile before turning and looking around as if searching for someone only for her eyes to light up in such a way I knew I had loss my chance with her as they found whoever she was looking for._

_"Over here!" She calls out happily, her face shining with love making my hope for any chance of us die out and be replaced by emotional pain to unbearable to describe, "I found her!"_

_'Her? I am just a her?' I thought to myself as I placed a fake smile on my face to prevent my pain from showing._

_I did not have to wait long for her lover, for how could it be anyone but a lover with how her face lit up when she laid her eyes on whoever she was looking for, as they came walking towards us as soon as my now taken and never possible to be with crush had called out. As I laid eyes on them I felt my heart and mind twist into a jealous pain filled rage as I take in the familiar orange hair and orange waist coat and black bag._

_"It is great to see you again," the orange haired woman who has stolen my crush away from me tells me as she gives me a smile which I felt like wiping away by slapping her across the face, "Are you here for the Grand Festival too? Do you want to share a room with my sexy girlfriend? We have a bed spare as we only need one._

_"Why?" I find myself asking as tears ran down my face causing them to look at me worriedly, "Why did you have to hurt me like this for? Why?"_

_**End of Prompt.**_


	13. Missing Friends - DigmionPokemon XOver

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Digimon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon or Digimon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Mega Prompt Challenge using the Word Prompt 156, separate as the Digimon tamers and their Digimon partners are now separated and they are apart and this small drabble is about them being separate and missing each other.**

**Missing Friends**

Henry let out a depressed sigh as he blankly stared ahead looking out of the window while his little sister, Suzie, clinged to him like a life line while resting her head on his side. Sadness and depression flowed out of the pair along with the other Digimon tamers who were in the other train carriages with their parents.

"Henry...Suzie...I know you and your friends are upset about losing your friends but I promise you I will do everything I can to find a gateway into the digital world so you can all go and visit your friends as often as you want," Henry's and Suzie's father promised as his eyes shone with worry for his two children, "But you need to do your best to get up and move on while I do so, you will be no good to play with your Digimon friends when I finally have the gateway working."

"Dears...everyone just wants you and your friends to be happy after everything you have gone through to protect us," their mother said with a weak smile on her face as she shared a look with her husband, "Where we will be moving to there will be strange creatures, just like Digimon, maybe you can make a few friends with these Pokémon and introduce them to your Digimon partners when you two met them next."

"Yes mum," Henry replied with a heavy sigh without turning his attention away from the window while Suzie merely buried her face in Henry's side.

"I'm worried dear, they seem to be getting more and more depressed each day," Henry heard his mother whisper to his father through he found himself unable to care, "Did you really have to send their friends away?"

"I...I had no choice, it was the side effects of the card and well...after the battle and the world returned to normal..." their father answered as he let out a heavy sigh, "Do you really think that this will work love? Taking the children to met these Pokémon creatures so soon?"

"We all heard what the officials said dear, after everything that has happened it will be easier for the children to get over their ordeal around creatures similar to those Digimon," their mother whispered making Henry sigh, "I think it is a good idea, with the new jobs that you and the other parents have been given our precious babies will be able to live their lives happy and without a care in the world."

"I hope so dear, I really do," their father replied, the stress in his voice was easy for Henry and Suzie to hear, "I have talked to some of the other fathers...and well...I am worried that if this does not work then we might lose our children...have you forgotten how close we were to sending Henry to see a psychologist before this all started? And what about that Rita girl? No one has been able to contact her parents...it is almost like they have abandoned her on some level."

"Do not worry, I know it is hard but all of these children now have more than one set of parents," their mother said calmly making Henry and Suzie perk up slightly through they did not show it, "All of us parents will look after the children as if they were our own. They have done enough for the world...these children have been adults fighting the evils of the two worlds and protecting us for long enough. It is now time for us to be the adults and try to give them back some of what they have loss."

"I hope so dear, I do not want to lose my children and I know the others feel the same way," Suzie heard her father say making her almost want to go over and hug him, "I do not know what I would do if I lost a single one of these special children, especially not Henry or Suzie. I hope with all my heart that this new place with these Pokémon creatures can help our children get over everything they have seen and gone through."

**End of Prompt.**


End file.
